


Cabin Fever

by Macx



Series: Shifter 'verse (Rat and Shark) [8]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to follow his instincts and take to the water, Erik is less than civil right now. Actually, the shark in him is spoiling for a fight. Wearing him down with sex only helps so much. Enter: Logan. Charles is not amused by what comes next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Winter had come in hard and fast. There had hardly been any autumn and by the time nature had caught up to the changing seasons, and with it the people living in Westchester, winter had overrun them with snow and storms.

Charles had spent most of the dark and cold season reading up on what he might have missed throughout summer, teaching, writing his own paper, and devising plans to open up more of the manor to those Cursed who couldn’t or wouldn’t stay in the village. Some just needed to get used to the fact that they could openly be who they were. Charles gave them that chance.

Erik helped his partner wherever he could and he took on two classes of his own. Charles had been surprised, but he hadn’t remarked on it. He knew the waterbound Shifter spoke several languages fluently and could teach them, and he was good at unarmed combat, though Logan was a pro in that matter.

That he hardly left for a swim showed throughout that time. Charles had tried to ignore the changing moods, but after a few weeks of a grumpy Erik he was hard pressed to continue doing so. Sex only compensated so much.

“I could knock some sense into him,” Logan offered throughout one of those bad storms that rattled the windows and threatened to blow the roof off. The students were in their rooms or stuck in Westchester. The house was quiet except for the sounds coming from outside.

“I doubt it would help,” Charles replied, pouring his tea and spiking it with a little extra.

He wasn’t as immune to the temperatures as Erik, and Logan for that matter, and he felt a little cold. Coming back in the approaching storm, wet and covered in fat snow flakes, he had yet to thaw. The landbound Shifter had taken to wearing a lot of layers, peeling off a jacket or a vest if things got too toasty.

Logan emptied a can of beer and immediately opened a new one.

“A little sparring does wonders.”

Charles sipped at the hot liquid. He was quite aware of his lover’s mood right now. Dark, dark clouds churning over a frustrated mind that wanted to get out of this place and be free for an hour or two. With the weather, even Erik wasn’t willing to risk it in the wilds of the oceans. So he was stuck and he was fighting an instinct that was as primal as it came.

“Or you could start wearing him down with hourly sex, professor.”

Charles shot the other man a dark look.

“I know you tried,” Logan added with a grin. “Hard to ignore the scent on you two.”

The Shifter refused to blush. He knew Logan’s keen senses could pick up those close contact moments and he didn’t mind, but to be reminded that one smelled of sex…? Even after a shower?

“Beating Erik up won’t mellow his moods, Logan,” Charles only answered. “And he doesn’t have your healing factor.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t hurt him that badly.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me at all,” a cold voice interrupted them.

Logan grinned widely, crushing the by now also empty beer can. “Dream on, bub.”

“Erik…” Charles started.

But the Shark ignored him, walking up to Logan and glaring at him. Gray eyes, cold as the ocean he called his home, and hard as granite.

“Is this a challenge?”

“Erik…”

“You bet.” Logan leaned back, still grinning.

::Erik!::

The Shark looked at him and Charles didn’t back down. He didn’t fear this man, never had, and while Erik was a true predator and a very dominant Shifter, his lover would never show any kind of submission. Charles might be a rat, and with it prey, but he wasn’t weak.

::What are you trying to prove?!:: he snapped. ::That your primal side can sulk with the best of them? I know that! And you have to work it out another way!::

Erik didn’t answer, just snarled and brushed past Logan, bumping shoulders. Logan chuckled and tossed the can.

“Logan…”

“Don’t worry, Prof. I won’t do anything permanent. Let’s see if he can work it out of his own. Doubt it, though.”

Then he was gone.

Charles cursed colorfully and tried to ignore the darkness from the other side of the bond. It was harder than he thought since he now he also thought about the possibility of Logan injuring Erik. Not that he thought the other mutant would deliberately harm his lover, but both were strong alpha male Cursed. Erik was more than moody right now and Logan was inclined to let the Shifter work it out with him.

No, not his favorite thought.

*

Erik found himself working out his frustration and the cagey feeling in the gym. His human side knew it was the Shifter, that if he just could handle it he would be fine. The Shifter didn’t care. The punching bag took quite a beating and when Erik stepped back from the hapless piece of gym material, he became aware of his watcher. Logan was leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest, silent eyes on him.

"What?" the Shark asked, a challenge in his voice.

"If you want to beat something up, choose someone who fights back." Logan grinned. “Or you think your little rat will stop you?”

Erik snarled. He wasn’t under anyone’s control; not anymore.

Logan pushed away from the wall, cracking his knuckles.

*

Two hours after the verbal confrontation Charles buried his head in his hands, fighting a headache. He groaned softly and finally rose. The steady thrum of emotional volleys banging against his thinning shields had him sway a little. There was also the unmistakable echo of bruises forming on his body, though it wasn't his own body. He made it through the manor without bumping into anything, but he was running so much on automatic that he didn’t really register anyone else around. When he entered the training room, the sight of Erik and Logan locked in a squabble had him nearly hit the two men with a telepathic blast. Logan might be rather immune to psychic attacks, but Charles knew that with enough battering power he could make the man stagger.

Erik was another matter; he would go like a ton of bricks.

Leaning against the wall, rubbing his temples, Charles wondered how a grown man could resort to such childish displays of power. Erik was growling and snarling and attacking the more muscular man, managing to bring him down and land a few blows. Logan swiped at him with his extended bone claws and Charles had to hold back not to end it right here and now. There were already cuts in the light gray sweats, but Erik wasn’t bleeding.

It was the sole reason why the telepath wasn’t interfering.

And the fact that Erik was using scraps of metal from the room to keep Logan on his toes and away from him should he get too close.

“That all you got?” Logan taunted. “’Cause I haven’t even broken into a sweat yet.”

Charles sighed and sank down the wall, giving up on ignoring what his lover was broadcasting and simply trying to handle the fury coming through. He let it wash over him and calmed the stormy waters as they reached his mind. It was a good training for him, he mused as he watched the two men exchange blows. He could see how far he could drop his shields and still react to a sudden rise in emotions without falling flat on his face.

As it was, he could lower them a great deal, but when Erik tore a metal strap out of the wall and hurled it at Logan – who easily evaded it and sliced it apart with his claws – the sensation was almost too much. Not in a painful way, no. It was more like being Erik in that moment and the Shifter inside him felt the surge of primal instinct, felt the Shark, and he wanted to be there with his partner.

Charles didn’t feel the need to run. Not at all. Erik’s mind wasn’t a dark and unknown place; it was home.

Logan battered the other mutant against the wall and Erik howled in anger as he was restrained, impossibly sharp claws pressing against his throat.

“Give up,” Logan growled. “Don’t wanna mutilate you.”

Erik fought against the hold. Charles watched, tension creeping through him, then he noticed a shard of metal hovering just below Logan’s head, pointing at the neck, ready to sever the spine.

::Erik:: he murmured.

He got a surge of anger back. He took it, surrounded it, calmed it, tried to smooth it out.

::Don’t:: Charles only said. ::It’s over::

Logan glanced over his shoulder and saw the shard. He suddenly laughed.

“Sneaky bastard. I know why I like you, Shark.”

And then he was off the other man and extending a hand that no longer featured the deadly claws. Erik’s gray eyes were still filled with the heat of the fight, he was already featuring bruises that would stay for a day or two. Shifters healed fast, but never immediately like Logan. He finally took the offered hand and let himself be pulled up.

Charles stayed where he was, sitting against the wall. Waiting.

Erik simply stared at Logan, then the other mutant shrugged and walked away, a self-satisfied smirk on is lips. He flipped a casual salute at Charles.

“Got him evened out a little. Your turn now, Professor.”

Charles simply suppressed a sigh and watched Erik approach. There was a slight limp to his gait and he was sporting an assortment of bruises, but he did seem calmer. His mind felt calmer, too. With a wince he sank down beside Charles, wincing again when something protested more.

“Got it out of your system?” Charles asked.

  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Erik leaned back his head and closed his eyes. “I think so.”

The darkness was still there, the need to listen to his Shifter side, but it was no longer so uncontrollable.

“I need to work on this,” Erik murmured.

“Winning against Logan?”

He snorted a laugh and immediately groaned, arm wrapped around his ribs. “Damn, don’t make me laugh!”

“Don’t get beaten up on purpose by a mutant so much stronger than you,” Charles replied without mercy.

“He isn’t.”

“You just let him win?”

“Yeah.”

Charles raised his eyebrows. “Of course.”

“He’s not invincible.”

“No, just a fighting machine. As are you, but he’s got an edge.”

Erik grumbled, but he wasn’t angry any more. Charles looked at him, studying the bruised skin, the slight cut on his cheek, and the lines of pain that came from his bruised ribs. It didn’t feel to him like Erik needed medical help and knowing his partner, he wouldn’t go seek out Hank unless limbs started to fall off.

::Damn right:: the Shark growled, listing a little toward him.

::I think we should get you up and back to the room:: Charles replied, getting to his feet. ::I’m not going to carry you anywhere if you faint::

::I don’t faint!:: came the indignant reply.

Erik struggled to his feet, cursing and hissing under his breath.

“Of course not, love,” Charles replied, smiling.

The glare was worth the taunt. Erik limped out of the training room, pointedly ignoring the other Shifter following him, and climbed up the stairs with some difficulty. The two students who met them in their way wisely made a wide turn or quickly darted into a room.

Charles didn’t help or hinder, very much aware that any kind of coddling would only infuriate the other man more. He simply kept an eye on the taller man in case Erik started to fall over.

They made it to their room and Erik closed the door with a thought, the metal following his silent command. It locked and the hinges flowed into one thick mass to prevent the door from being opened by a key.

Charles didn’t roll his eyes, but he shot the Shark a scowl. That was overkill. If he wanted to keep people out, a simple lock did the trick. Erik snarled and walked into the bathroom where he undressed and regarded the blooming bruises.

The telepath leaned against the door jamb and watched. Erik met his eyes in the mirror and suddenly the anger drained from him. The tension flowed away, Charles stepped into the room and placed a flat hand against the lean back, feeling warmth and the hardness of muscles underneath.

“Shower?” he asked calmly.

Erik nodded, but the whole endeavor was rather awkward. His muscles kept stiffening more and more, the bruises brighter than before, and by the time he was done and drying himself off with a towel, exhaustion was really rolling through him.

Charles was in the living room, his mind focused on Erik, waiting for his lover. He ran a disapproving look over the bruise-mottled chest. Erik gave him a dark look and pulled the black shirt over the bruises, hiding them again. The Shark lost no words as he approached the couch. He pulled a gray hoody over the long-sleeved sweater. The Shifter made himself as comfortable as possible, head on Charles’ lap, one arm supporting his ribs. Charles didn’t push him away; he simply accommodated his lover as best as possible, wrapping his mind around the tired presence at the other end of the anchor.

“Really need to work on this,” he muttered.

“This isn’t the first winter, Erik.”

“No.”

He had weathered something like this before, but back then he had been alone. There had been no one around for miles, especially not a mate. He had risked a dive in stormy weather, gotten banged up as s result, and he hadn’t given a flying fuck about it. Now he couldn’t risk his life like that; not any more. Not with Charles.

The telepath ran his fingers through the damp hair, the strands silky and clinging to his skin.

“It’s a weakness,” Erik grumbled. “Shaw used it on me. Denied me access to the sea.”

Punishment, Charles realized. It had been punishment. Erik’s shark side wanted to feel his element now and then and denying him this instinct was like torture. As a child it had nearly broken him once or twice. Months on end without the chance to be what he had been born as: a waterbound Shifter.

Charles pressed a kiss onto the damp hair. ::I wish I could give you what you need::

::You already do::

::I can’t give you the ocean::

Erik caught the caressing hand, pulled it to his lips and kissed the soft skin of the wrist. ::You have no idea how bad it was compared to this. My moods… they weren’t just moods. It was… more than bad. You helped. Logan helped. But I need to handle this better, Charles. A lot better.::

It was a silent plea for help; to help train this. Charles wasn’t so sure there was a solution for Erik through training. It would be like denying Warren to fly. Instinct could be curbed, but never completely removed. And Erik needed his instinct.

“Maybe we can build a pool,” Charles teased.

It got him a laugh and Erik turned himself onto his back, looking up at him. The gray eyes seemed to dance with amusement.

“A salt water pool? For a shark? Where? Underneath the manor?”

“Why not?”

Another chuckle. “Next will be a room for Warren to fly. No, thank you, Charles. I’d rather get beaten up by Logan every week.”

“Which he would give you. Masochist.”

Gray eyes softened. “Not so much.”

Charles smiled thinly, very much aware of the pain Erik was in. The Shark pulled him carefully down into a kiss, nipping at the soft lips, smiling when Charles deepened the contact.

“Help me,” Erik whispered.

“As much as I can.”

More than wild sex. More than sparring with a dangerous Cursed.

::The sex was good, though:: Erik hummed, smirking.

::Was it ever bad?:: Charles teased slyly.

Another kiss, this one with a lot more intent and a light bite at the end. ::You’re perfect::

Charles smiled a little. ::No one is perfect::

::You are::

::Sweet talker::

::Is it working?::

The landbound Shifter grinned. ::Heal up, then I’ll let you know::

Erik’s expression was somewhere between hot-and-bothered and exhaustion. He was feeling the aftereffects of his skirmish with Logan.

“Get some rest,” Charles said out loud. “I’ll still be here.”

It was like a blessing and the Shark closed his eyes, dropping off into sleep no five minutes later. He lay with his face almost pressed against his lover’s stomach. Charles inched out under his sleeping partner when pressing matters had him use the bathroom. Erik slept on, dead to the world, a softly snoring log of obliviousness. It showed how much he trusted the other man to keep him safe.

Charles stayed in the living room, working on his papers and grading those of his students. He also wrote up a list of Things To Do come spring. The manor needed repairs and upkeep, and Westchester would need some help, too. Two of his students wanted to move into the village and their chosen home was nothing more than an abandoned, holey, leaking house that would need extensive renovations. Charles was no home repair expert, but he and the other inhabitants of Westchester had come up with a battle plan to help those who needed them, each offering their talents as needed. It was a give and take, an exchange of labor and other help. So far it had worked wonderfully.

With the beginning of winter and the harsh weather, most repairs and renovations had come to a standstill.

  
When Erik woke briefly because of a call of nature and stiffly made it to the bathroom, Charles decided he could call it an early night and slipped into his pajamas, much to the tired amusement of the Shark who snuggled up to him.

::Erik:: he murmured. ::The door::

It got him a grumble and like in an afterthought his lover fixed the hinges. It was still locked, but at least this way Charles could go outside without having to resort to violence.

Then he was asleep again.

Charles watched him with an indulgent smile, then picked up a science journal and started to read again.

 

It was how he fell asleep an hour later, the journal on his chest.

* * *

He had slept deeply and had dreamed of nothing bad or terrifying. The Shark let his senses adjust to the warmth next to him and part of him cherished the closeness; a very big part. It felt right. He heard the howl of the storm, but for the first time in a long time he didn’t mind that this meant another day cooped up in the manor. His body felt pleasantly worn, though it had nothing to do with great sex. Logan had really tired him out and for once he had to be grateful for the other man’s impertinence and annoying presence.

Erik snuggled into the arm that was holding him and made a noise of content.

::You're aware you're snuggling, right?::

He cracked an eye open and looked into a pair of amused blue eyes. He was too relaxed, feeling too good to do much more than give his lover a mild scowl. Erik usually refused to confess he did any such thing.

"Very," he muttered, not making a move to get up.

::Good::

Fingers ran through his hair, over his neck, playful but not arousing. Erik buried against his lover, the warmth and the scent of Charles, letting the sound of the storm wash over him and lull him into a relaxed doze.

There was a warm sensation running through his body, making him sigh in contentment and something else as it centered itself in his groin area, becoming more defined with the second.

Fingers brushed over his belly, teasingly dancing over the dust of hair before they dipped deeper, slipped beneath the waistband of the sweatpants he had been sleeping in. Erik moaned softly when those knowing fingers closed around him, played him slowly, but far from hesitantly. His hips bucked into the touch involuntarily and his mind chose this moment to give waking up another try.

And yes, it was worth it.

* * *

Erik sat in the niche at the high window overlooking the ocean below. He could make out the path that led directly to the beach and a part of him yearned to take it, dive into the freezing, churning waters and let the shark swim. He knew it was foolish. He had done it a few times in his life and it had never yielded pretty results. Cabin fever was bad for a waterbound when there was no safe access to the ocean. Shaw had teased and taunted him throughout his ‘training’, had withheld access, had driven him close to insanity one time. Half a year. Six fucking months and no water other than what was given to him to drink. By the time Shaw came for him, Erik was ready to do anything to be granted his most fervent wish.

It was a weakness. It was a damn weakness he had yet to find a solution to. Charles helped, more than anyone or anything ever had. Charles could soothe the anxiety and smooth the waves, but he wouldn’t go all the way and give the telepathic command; or better: implant a permanent suggestion in his mind.

“You know I’d never do that, Erik. Please don’t make me.”

Just looking into those deep blue eyes, seeing the pain of what Erik wanted from him, the ethical problems it caused his telepathic little rat, had annihilated all his plans to convince Charles to go through with it. It would destroy something that made Charles who he was.

He had to find another way to handle the need. Logan was one way of curbing the hunger to change and dive. Fucking Charles’ brain out another. But both ways weren’t the ultimate solution because both required Erik to ask for help.

::There is no shame in asking::

He turned his head and looked at his lover who walked slowly over to him. Charles was bundled up in layers once more. The thick woolen jacket, a vest underneath, a long-sleeved shirt that had seen better days, another short-sleeved shirt, and probably an undershirt. He had a knit scarf around his neck and his hands stuck in fingerless gloves. He looked… ratty.

Erik almost laughed out loud.

A bit tattered, but in a good way. Like a forgetful professor. It was like back when they had met, at Erik’s temporary living arrangements at the time, when Charles had dressed as if he had gathered all his clothes at the thrift store, uncaring of colors or size. He could clean up nicely if he needed to, but when he didn’t… Erik found it endearing and strangely attractive, close to sexy.

Charles smiled, picking up on those thoughts. Erik reached out, curled his fingers into the thick wool and pulled the other Shifter closer until he could bury his face in the scratchy warmth of too many clothes.

::No shame:: he murmured through the anchor. ::But I need to handle it better::

Because even now, with his partner in his arms, the need was stronger than anything else.

::You haven’t been in the water for three months. It’s natural and something we can deal with. I’ll see about a pool:: Charles said seriously.

“Do I get bubbles and a treasure chest and a sunken ship?” Erik teased.

“You’ll even get a pirate if you want to,” was the amused reply.

“Hm, I’d rather have you there with me. Diving.”

“Which me?”

“You’re always you, Charles. I don’t care if you are human or a rat. You’re both and I’ll always dive with you, in whatever form.”

Charles buried his fingers in the dark hair, stroking over it. Erik smelled only Charles, felt only Charles, and it was very calming to just let himself fall into that strong presence. So many years ago he wouldn’t have thought that anyone, let alone another Shifter who wasn’t even of his own element, would satisfy his craving for closeness and love like this. He had never believed he could crave love and closeness. Charles had shown him so much and he owed him more than his life; he owed him his soul.

::Ororo said she could calm the sea for you if you want to. At least for a while. Her powers aren’t that finely tuned yet::

The Shark was stunned. He knew that to tame such gale-force winds, Ororo would have to dig deep within her Curse.

“I couldn’t… I couldn’t ask that of her, Charles!”

“She offers it freely. We’re a family, Erik. You’re part of it. She would do it if you ask.”

He wouldn’t. He wasn’t that far gone. If the storm let up he would slip into the waters and satisfy the need. Closing his eyes, Erik tried not to think of how long that might take. He simply let himself feel the soft caressed and take in the scent of Charles Xavier.

He could do this.

He really could.


	3. Chapter 3

  
The first day he could slip into the water was like heaven. The ocean closed around him like a blanket, caressing his skin, his senses, his soul. He didn’t immediately Shift into his shark form, though the temptation was almost overpowering. Instead Erik used the temporarily calm surface of the Atlantic to stroke his way away from the beach, the sensation of the cool water – deadly and freezing for others – balm on his soul.

Finally he did Shift as he dove away from the surface. His senses sharpened, his body became perfectly adapted to his environment, and the hunger for a hunt crawled through his mind.

Glad that Charles hadn’t decided to join him the Shark scanned his surroundings, looking for prey. He would never classify his adorable rat as such, but Charles didn’t have to be here while he quenched this thirst.

Charles was bundled up in a thick jacket, a woolen hat, two scarves that almost hid his face, and water-proof fishing pants. His boots were sturdy and warm. Leaning against a boulder he let his mind ride with his Shark for a while, feeling the contentment and happiness radiating like a beacon. A smile crossed his features and even the biting wind didn’t deter him from staying.

Ororo walked over to him, smiling warmly. “He is feeling well?”

“Perfect, Ororo. Thank you so much.”

“It was my pleasure, Charles. We know how much this took out of him and we know how civil he was compared to what could have been. Taking the ocean from a waterbound is cruel and I wanted to help. He took his time asking me.”

“Erik isn’t used to gifts, Ororo.”

“I realize that now. Will you be okay here?”

The weather, no longer tamed by the weather witch, had picked up again and the wind was biting.

“I will be for a little longer. Don’t worry.”

Ororo nodded, then used the winds and her control of them to float herself up the cliffs. She was an elegant, beautiful sight to behold. Charles appreciated how far she had come, how much she had grown.

A surge of triumph let him turn his attention back to Erik. The Shark had finally struck prey and while Charles wasn’t a predator and couldn’t say he understood the hunger, he understood Erik; his mate. With the hunger stilled the shark mind quieted down and Charles let himself drift along as the beautiful Shifter his lover was explored his kingdom.

::Summer:: he promised Erik.

In summer he would come along again. He would dive, he would swim, without fear or trepidation. He would let his beautiful shark pull him through a world that wasn’t his but felt like his own nevertheless. He wasn’t a water rat, but he could swim and he did enjoy the time with Erik. Being a backseat rider had its advantages.

*

Erik stayed in the ocean for two days. Charles didn’t mind. He had walked back into the manor by nightfall, frozen stiff in places and thawing himself slowly in front of the fire place with a spiked tea – more spike than tea, actually – and then crawling into his toasty warm bed.

By morning he felt wonderful.

Calm. Relaxed. Totally at peace with himself. He knew it came from somewhere else entirely and that his mind had latched onto the Shark and been with him all night.

Asleep.

He smiled as he made his way over to the bathroom, took a shower and shaved. Erik was a very centered, heavy presence in his mind, balanced and powerful and strong. A far cry from the caged animal who had sought an outlet and wanted to fight the human holding it prisoner.

Charles knew there was no training Erik’s instincts to completely accept the forced time away from the ocean. Erik had never been away from his element in all his life, unless Shaw had punished him. It was probably the trigger for his reluctance to go inland at all. He had always been at the coast. Charles would never force his lover to abandon his safety net, just like Erik respected his own very solid apprehension of taking on the ocean when it was rough.

He was a landbound rat; too much open water scared his instinctual side.

So he let Erik carry him along through the wonderful world of the deep ocean, the quiet wonder of something Charles would never be able to experience like a shark did.

It was beautiful.

*

The mood at the mansion had lightened as well and Logan just waggled his eyebrows when Charles came down for breakfast. The telepath rolled his eyes and steadfastedly ignored the other mutant in favor of reading the paper.

“Don’t get lost, Prof,” Logan only said when he left the kitchen.

How the other man knew Charles had dropped some shields and was with his lover was anyone’s guess. Probably instinct. And he wasn’t likely to get lost. Erik, while running on his Shifter instincts right now, was a known presence and Charles had handled the Shark’s powerful presence, his dominant mind, often before. He wasn’t a lightweight either. He was a telepath and Erik had no psychic powers.

Finishing breakfast, Charles called up his schedule for the day.

He had work to do.

*

Charles caught up to a lot of work, and he and Hank talked about an actual tank in one of the basement level rooms that were currently empty. Hank agreed that it would probably ease Erik’s need and ease his dark moods in winter. He would get on the planning ASAP.

For a second or two the Shifter contemplated actually adding a treasure chest with bubbles, then scrapped the idea. Erik would kill him.

* * *

Gentle fingers brushing over his temple woke Charles. No alarm, no fight-or-flight reaction, no confusion. He knew the touch, knew the mind at the other end of the anchor, and when he looked into the peaceful gray eyes, he also knew that things had finally rightened themselves.

Erik smiled that indulgent smile that told Charles he had fallen asleep at his desk. Well, from the semi-prone position it was the couch, but the tethering stack of papers and the spread of books and magazines told the same story: work.

And it was the middle of the night.

Charles yawned and Erik chuckled.

“C’mon, Charles. Let’s go to bed.”

“Was sleeping already,” he muttered a complaint, though a bed wouldn’t give him cricks in the neck.

Erik more or less pushed-shoved-guided him out of his office and into the bedroom. Charles managed to change into his pajamas himself and he did enjoy the sight of Erik in shorts and a black shirt sliding under the covers with him. He also immensely enjoyed the arms around him, pulling him to the other Shifter, and the scent of the ocean.

Salt. Water. Wildness. Pure Erik.

Charles inhaled it, his muscles immediately relaxing. The caress over his neck helped, too.

  


 

Erik felt warm and relaxed as he watched his partner fall asleep in his arms. Having Charles was a wonder to him, a miracle in his life. The trust this man had shown him had gone above and beyond anything he had ever experienced. He didn’t feel tired himself and finally left their shared bed and warmth to get himself something to drink. Outside the world was icy cold and still very wintry. The manor had fallen silent in the wee hours of the morning and Erik enjoyed the stillness. It was like the depth of the ocean, though his shark senses always picked up all kinds of small tidbits of sound or scent.

“Logan,” he spoke into the darkness.

It got him a chuckle and the shadow coalesced into the muscular frame of the other mutant.

“Got your senses back, Shark?”

“What do you want?”

“Nothing. Patrolling. Checking on the nocturnals.”

Nocturnals. The Cursed who were actively only at night and tried to sleep through the day. They had two of those -- very different Curses – and they lived a rather isolated life. Logan sometimes kept them company.

Erik regarded the other man through narrowed eyes, then just walked past him. The perceived threat of the man had lessened in the past months and he had come to accept his presence more and more. While he was radiating strong alpha vibes – something he couldn’t stop – Logan was no longer an opponent to the Shark. He was a reluctantly accepted ally in the protection of his home and his mate.

“Thanks for the help,” Erik said as he walked past.

He felt the eyes of the other man on his back. “Any time you feel like getting beat up… all you have to do is ask.”

He glanced over his shoulder, smirking. “I’ll remember that.”

The two men shared a knowing look that a lot more had been said in those few sentences. Erik had to reluctantly confess that the whole ‘exercise’ had helped. He had worn himself out enough. It hadn’t been the ultimate solution, but it had been a way to curb the need. Logan knew that as well. He was an alpha Cursed, he had primal instincts, but he wasn’t a Shifter.

“Take care of your rat,” Logan now only said, then disappeared into the darkness.

Erik chuckled and checked the fridge contents, found nothing that appealed to him – the shark had fed and the human was happy enough – and finally returned to the bedroom.

Charles was still asleep, but he had spread himself out over both sides, which was an accomplishment for a man of his size and weight.

Erik was accustomed to pushing the other Shifter aside, so slipping back into bed was a matter of forcefully but gently removing Charles from his side of the mattress, then waiting for his lover to cuddle up to him again. Charles was a cuddle-fiend, no doubt about it. It was the same maneuvering this time and Erik enjoyed the soft pajama sliding over his naked skin, the scent of his lover, the solidity that was Charles.

He still had to thank Ororo, he mused. The weather witch had given him a window of opportunity and she had told him she would be there again should he need her.

It had floored him, plain and simple.

Ororo’s control of her Curse had grown and she could do some very neat and cool things now, but to calm an ocean stirred up by the wind and the pull of the season had been quite an accomplishment. Even if it had been only for the time it took Erik to get deep enough to be safe from the harsh waves that could throw him onto the rocks; and even though it had been only a small portion of the wild waters.

She had done it for him, demanding nothing in return.

It had been a new experience for a Shark who wasn’t used to people volunteering to help. Charles was one thing; everyone else…?

They feared him.

::Respect:: a sleepy murmur interrupted his thoughts.

He looked at the other man.

::They have a lot of respect. And they want you to feel okay, no matter how long you have to be on land::

That was really new to him. So far his interaction with the other Cursed was minimal, through school only, and in Westchester they gave him a wary look before actually approaching.

::Because your default setting is a scowl, Erik:: Charles teased. ::Smile more often::

He did smile and leaned down, kissing the dry lips. “They run scared of the teeth,” he murmured when he moved back again.

“I said smile, not grin like a maniac.”

“You take all the fun out of it.”

Charles played with the black shirt, tugging at the soft material, sliding his palm over the warm material. He still looked sleepy, but not like he was about to drop off again.

“They like you,” he said, voice calm. “You belong here. You’re part of this. Of course they want to help. You helped them with their problems, too. Many of them.”

Erik shrugged and settled down on the other Shifter’s chest with his head. It was nice to feel Charles under him, hear his heartbeat, listen to his breath. Charles wrapped an arm around him, the other hand stroking over his head.

 

He dozed off after a while, dreaming of the ocean and his adorable little rat in a diving suit.

*

Spring truly came two weeks later and Erik felt his spirits lift even more. Now that he could freely access the beach without the fear of getting crushed by the waves against the rocks, the unease and trapped feeling disappeared. Charles could be coaxed into dives, though he declined when conditions were too harsh, and the Shark felt calm and happy.

It was throughout that time that they also visited Muir Island for the first time after the destruction of the labs, and Erik was amazed how much had been rebuilt throughout those harsh months. Several Cursed had been there for Moira, and one had been able to keep small areas warm and cozy until construction was complete. It was an elemental Curse, though with limited range and a very draining effect on the mutant in question.

Charles entered the newly erected house that served as Moira’s private home. Erik followed. Charles was in his diver’s suit, Erik had brought along simple clothes in a water-proof package. Watching his lover in the skin-tight material with the accentuating yellow stripes was like dangling a tasty morsel in front of the predator.

Erik chased his thoughts about lust away and kept back as Charles greeted the scientist, exchanged pleasantries, remarked on how much had been done. Moira respectfully nodded at Erik, then answered Charles’ questions.

The Shark wandered off, looking around the outside. Things were still in dire need of repair in some areas, but the new buildings were a lot stronger looking and he saw a lot of additional safety measures.

“There will never be another attack like that.”

Erik turned and looked at the red-skinned Witchbreed; Azazel. As usual he was dressed completely in black.

“You can’t be certain of it.”

Azazel smiled grimly. “I can.”

Erik tilted his head. The Witchbreed didn’t elaborated, so he let it pass. He had good instincts and they told him that if anyone ever tried to hurt MacTaggart again, they would be dead. Whatever connected those two, and Erik didn’t want to play the guessing game because he might be completely wrong, it was strong.

“Did you ever find one of them?” he asked instead.

“No. They know what’s good for them. They hide.” Another grin, this time terrible and cruel.

Erik chuckled. “We’ll find them.”

Because he was looking, too. In his own way, with his own methods, and with a patience of a predator who knows that starling the prey wouldn’t help.

And if they found them one day, Erik knew he would kill the one or ones responsible for injuring Charles. He felt no mercy and he wouldn’t feel regret. Charles knew it and he had accepted it in a way. Of course he argued that he had been an accidental victim, but the Shark disagreed. This hadn’t been an accident. It had been intentional.

 

They actually spent the night. Charles and Moira had talked until the wee hours of the morning and Erik had given him that tolerant and amused smile when he had finally stumbled into the guest room that the Shark had already claimed. Azazel had shown it to him earlier with a shrug and a comment about scientist.

“We can still go home,” the other Shifter offered.

“You’re tired. So am I. We stay here,” was all Erik said.

Charles, who had changed out of the neoprene into something he had been given by one of the Cursed, and which almost fit his slight frame, shrugged and undressed. Erik enjoyed the nakedness of his partner when they slid together under the blanket. It was rare enough that Charles decided not to wear pajamas.

*

The next morning, after breakfast, Moira accompanied the pair to the beach with the easiest water access. Charles hugged her, Erik just gave the woman an almost formal nod. Then he waded into the water and Shifted. Charles shouldered the water-proof pack with Erik’s things, then slipped on the diving gear. He held on to the sturdy dorsal fin and let the large gray-black shark pull him into the ocean.

  
fin for this one!


End file.
